


Fire in the Fate Moor 番外合辑

by Alice_I_Clovis



Series: Fire in the Fate Moor [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_I_Clovis/pseuds/Alice_I_Clovis
Summary: *本篇为 Part 1 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中 [4] 的隐藏剧情~





	1. [In chains 4-1]Excalibur and the Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> *本篇为 Part 1 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中 [4] 的隐藏剧情~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Arthur Pendragon will set me free，”Merlin says slowly，“that means always，not only about the curse from the cup. That’s a prophesy, that’s a promise, that’s a deal with Albion. That’s my destiny. No one could change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本篇为 Part 1 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中 [4] 的隐藏剧情~
> 
> *AM/HE/长篇/NC-17
> 
> *全文字数20w+，当前已经把初稿写完了。这次发布为试读版。会边修边发，不会太慢。如果大家喜欢的话希望能出本子。（拜托大家一定要喜欢吖(///▽///)真的付出了很多心血的。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。）
> 
> *不熟悉的骑士名称请看 [1] 的注释部分~

第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

【番外1】

## [In chains 4-1]

# Excalibur and the Prophecy

　　“Emrys…”微风吹过草地，春天的气息裹挟着不规律的若隐若现的友善的问候。

　　他已经很久没有来过这里了，但这并不是让他觉得这里陌生的原因——毕竟Avalon几千年都不曾改变过，也不会改变。而他始终无法习惯这里。

　　“You are here.”湖面倒映出少女的身影，声音迟缓，夹杂着太多的迟疑，水波下看不清她的表情。

　　“我需要Fragarach[注1]。”Merlin绷着下巴直截了当地说。

　　“Fragarach？”少女的声音更加迟疑，“你要它做什么？”

　　“战争。”Merlin平静地说。

　　“Again？”少女的声音带着一丝的不可思议与不满，“如果你想赢得战争，也许你更需要圣杯，我是说——”

　　“神的武器不该出现在凡间，”Merlin抿着嘴唇，“我知道。”

　　“那你为什么还要它？”女孩的语气变得忧心忡忡起来，“它对你来讲也是威胁。”

　　“我必须确定不发生任何意外。”Merlin快速说着，微微摇头，“我想不出其他办法，我不可能永远在那个愚蠢的傻子身边保护他。况且我完全不知道战场上可能会发生什么。”

　　“那个凡人的王子？”

　　“是的。”Merlin叹息一声，“我完全无法想象那个蠢小子会发生什么，他现在年纪尚轻，还没有经验……”

　　“但是Fragarach的主人只有一个，即使你得到了它，他也不一定能获得它的忠诚。”声音平缓温柔，“它称为复仇之剑，没有足够的复仇的欲望是无法驾驭它的。”

　　“那么还有没有别的武器？”Merlin咬着嘴唇，“He must be a King，he must alive！You know that，Freya，help me，please.”

　　“除非是那把剑……”Freya声音低沉，“他和Fragarach都是由相同的材料制成，并都是由龙火锻造，太阳神Lugh赋予了它光辉，它可以带来光明……”

　　“你是指Excalibur？”Merlin皱起眉头，“但是至今仍旧没有人能驾驭它。只有光明正义的灵魂才能得到它的认可，否则便会死于剑本身……”

　　“也许你可以尝试一下，我是说——”Freya顿了下，“Emrys，你可以把它作为一个测试。”

　　“但是万一他失败了呢？他不能死！”Merlin抱着胳膊，摇摇头，一想到Arthur可能会死就让他禁不住打了个哆嗦，“至少不是现在。”

　　“如果他不能通过测试，那么我想他也不会完成预言的。”Freya声音轻快起来。“也许你应该对他有点信心。”

　　“但他是一个Pendragon，”Merlin艰难地说，“我不可能指望一个Pendragon跟光明或者正义有什么联系。”

　　“也许，”Freya无奈地说，“但是那样的话可能真的没有更好的武器了。”

　　“我没记错的话，那个由库林格的棕色公牛（即the Brown Bull of Cualnge）[注2]的皮制成的剑鞘应该还在Avalon，”Merlin眨眨眼，“剑鞘的佩戴者不会受到任何伤害。如果是这样，只要Arthur拿着它，即使Excalibur不喜欢Arthur，我想它也不会杀了他的。”

　　“我希望Excalibur能喜欢他。”Freya温柔地说，“毕竟他将让你自由。”

　　“我也希望如此，”Merlin深吸一口气，“否则我甚至不知道我还会做出些什么事。”

　　“That’s your choice.”Freya缓缓举起剑，剑身由棕色的皮革剑鞘包裹，“我认为这把剑也想离开这里了，Emrys，你应该尽快把剑给他，我想这会是个完美的计划。”

　　Merlin接过剑的瞬间他感觉到心底莫名涌上一阵暖意，他不由得打了个哆嗦。龙息所涵盖着的咒语和他体内的魔法应和着，就像是悠长的和声，这种共鸣震颤着他的筋骨，他的视觉更清晰，他的听觉更加敏锐，他的感官好像比他过去的更丰富——但只是一瞬间——这种感觉即刻停止了。

　　意犹未尽的感觉让Merlin觉得恍惚，他不知道刚才发生了什么，他转向Freya，“你触碰到的时候也是……”

　　“我想你不是他的主人，Emrys，”Freya沉默了一会儿，“但是他喜欢你。”

　　“我应该说我很荣幸吗？”Merlin挑起一只眉毛看着Excalibur，那种感觉依旧没有回来，剑在他的手中仍旧安静地躺着。“如果那个蠢小子配不上这把剑，我会把它们一起归还的。”

==================

　　“Emrys，”Merlin被熟悉的声音叫住，“好久不见。”

　　“我不知道你也会选择主人，Nimueh，”Merlin转过身，鲜红的无袖长裙总让Merlin感到寒冷。

　　“你仍是那么刻薄，Emrys。”Nimueh冷笑着，“不过主人这个词并不适合一个自由人，我们称之为盟友。”看到Merlin的脸色阴沉下来，她似乎更加得意地扬起嘴角，“倒是你，Emrys，你对你的主人们的忠诚真是令人钦佩。”

　　“所以，你专程来这里见我就是为了嘲笑我吗？”Merlin冷冷地看着她，“我不知道大祭司有这么多时间。”

　　“时间？当然没有，但是对于你，Emrys，我一直都有时间，”Nimueh又嘲讽地笑了，“毕竟你可是德鲁伊王子。”

　　“我恰好相反，”Merlin阴沉地瞪着她，“我没有时间跟你谈论天气。”

　　“那么，听着，Emrys，”Nimueh严肃地说，“你不该把Excalibur从Avalon拿出来。”

　　“为什么？”Merlin看着手中的剑勾起了嘴角，“你害怕了？”

　　“难道你不怕吗？”Nimueh注视着他，“这个世界上只有神的武器才能杀了我们，你居然敢让这样的东西重见天日。”

　　“当然不。”Merlin自嘲地笑笑，“死亡或者自由，随便哪一个先来，都比现在要好。但是你，”他接着挖苦道，“我以为你不怕死。”

　　“当你有了牵挂，Emrys，你也会对死神敬畏的。”她低声说，“但这并不是我来阻止你的理由。”

　　Merlin挑起一根眉毛，他确定他听到了“阻止”这个词。

　　“我看到了预言，Emrys，”Nimueh严肃地压低了声音，“这把剑的光明不是我们所希望的。”

　　“你到底看到了什么？”Merlin的眉头皱成一团，“我印象中你的预言能力还没有强大到能看到具体的一件物品的程度。”

　　“除了这次，Emrys，”Nimueh眯起眼睛，“我看到一片黑暗中出现了一只金色的龙，金色的光芒照耀下，大地上出现了无数的怪物，他们全都涌向那束金光，金色的龙喷出火焰焚烧了整片土地。我看到你的血流淌到Pendragon家族的纹章上——太多伤痕，我甚至不知道你到底是哪里受伤了——于是Pendragon徽章上的龙活了过来，发出金色的光芒，飞到了天空中。接着，我看到了Avalon，你从湖中取出了一把金色的剑，割破了你的手掌，让你的血流入Avalon。我看到了这把剑，Emrys，世界上不会有另一把剑拥有像太阳的光芒一样即便在湖底也能够照亮整个Avalon的力量。”

　　Merlin抱着胳膊听着，他的耐心似乎已经到了极致，“That's all？”

　　“这几个月每次我闭上眼，我就会看到在金色光芒中诞生的怪物，还有焚烧一切的火海。”Nimueh干巴巴地说，“他们的金色是邪恶的，想想那个金发的Igraine，和那个金发的杂种……”

　　“够了，Nimueh，他的名字是Arthur。”Merlin的脸色更加阴暗了。“别忘了你的女儿也是金发。”

　　“Morgause是Morrigan[注3]所选定的继承人，Emrys，我才我不在乎那个杂种的名字是什么，”Nimueh怒气冲冲地说，“我只在乎他会毁了整个Albion，他会给这片土地带来灾难。”Nimueh挖苦着说，“况且他的出生你比我更清楚。”

　　“How foolish you are, Nimueh,”Merlin嘶嘶地说，“预言能力在你身上就是浪费！你根本就不理解那意味着什么！”

　　“我知道我看到了什么，Emrys，”Nimueh强调，“如果你没有失去预言能力，我相信你会比我更担心。”

　　“你错了，Nimueh，”Merlin叹了口气，“你所见的我很早之前就见到了，除了这把剑的部分。”

　　Nimueh皱起眉头，注视着Merlin，后者却露出了讽刺的笑容。

　　“那些怪物并不是由于金色的龙才诞生的，”Merlin停顿了一下，“他们一直存在于这片土地上，只是一直被黑暗所掩护。而金色的光芒会让他们无处躲藏。这才是这个预言的含义。”

　　“Pendragon不会比Vortigern更好，看看Aurelius对你所做的，Emrys，” Nimueh苦笑着，“你难道让我相信一个Pendragon会是光明的主人吗？”

　　“你让我更相信了，”Merlin微笑着说，“预言和命运，不是你的意志可以改变的。事实上这也是德鲁伊教给我的道理之一。”

“无论如何，Emrys，”Nimueh严肃地说，“不要忘记他的火焰最终会使整个Albion都陷入火海。”

“难道你认为我在乎吗？”Merlin注视着她，“Albion的命运与我无关。”

　　“我明白了，Emrys，”Nimueh眯起眼睛，“即使你知道后果，你仍选择不遗余力地保护一个Pendragon，只是为了你的自由。”

　　“当然，”Merlin语气冰冷地说，“你难道真的认为我有必要在乎Albion吗？你难道真的认为整个Albion的命运是一个人可能承担的吗？”

　　“你是德鲁伊王子。”Nimueh压抑着怒火，“你对Albion、德鲁伊和魔法都有不可推卸的责任。”

　　“多么好听的头衔，”Merlin刻薄地说，“德鲁伊的祭品更名副其实。”[注4]

　　“放尊重些！”Nimueh愤怒地大喊，“别忘了你现在踩在Albion的土地上，不是罗马。”

　　“尊重？我以为尊重不应该是单方面的，Nimueh，况且我为了这个头衔已经献出了一切，”Merlin绷紧了下巴，“你还准备从我这里夺走什么？”

　　“自由的希望。”Nimueh的手中出现了圣杯，念了句咒语，天空瞬间乌云密布，开始闪电，落下雨水，“我是有备而来的，毕竟你是出了名的固执。”

　　Merlin讽刺地说：“既然你已经看到了未来，那么未来就注定会发生，别幼稚了。”

　　“幼稚的是你，Emrys，”Nimueh举着圣杯，将天空中的雨水盛入杯中，“即使你的魔法再强大，你仍旧是圣杯所束缚的奴隶，你对圣杯的力量无能无力。”

　　“你是无法杀死我的，你知道的。”Merlin握紧手中的剑，“你甚至不能伤害我。”

　　“但我可以让你沉睡。”Nimueh把圣杯里的水倒在地上，念出了咒语，空中的雨水全都朝Merlin飞去，地表的水全都涌到他的脚下，他的眼中出现金色的光芒，却并没有阻止水流将他包围，从他脚底腾起漩涡快速把他像琥珀一样地包裹起来，裹挟着苔藓与少量砂石的水层呈现出斑驳的半透明的绿色与灰色，几乎与森林融为一体。他仍傲慢地抬着下巴注视着Nimueh。

　　“一旦你睡着了，Emrys，再也不会有人能将你唤醒。”Nimueh又念了句咒语，把他和水所构成的牢狱移动到了他身后的洞穴旁，“等我死后，再也不会有人记得你。”

　　“听着，Nimueh，没有人可以改变命运，没有人。”Merlin笑了起来，“你的紧张已经充分展示了你的恐惧。谢谢你提醒了我，预言近在眼前。”

　　“Camelot的军队今天上午就已启程前往北方，这片森林已经被遗忘了，他们最快返程也会是半个月之后，”Nimueh沉着地说，“你不会一直醒着的。”

　　“Arthur Pendragon will set me free，”Merlin says slowly，“that means always，not only about the curse from the cup. That’s a prophesy, that’s a promise, that’s a deal with Albion. That’s my destiny. No one could change that.”

　　“那就让我们拭目以待。”Nimueh用低沉的声音说，“没有人知道我们的命运会在什么时候在什么地方，用什么方式出现。没有人。”

　　他最初是不相信命运的，他认为他可以战胜命运。

　　但是当他失去自由时，他开始相信命运了，一方面是由于之前反抗命运的失败，另一方面是由于如果不相信命运，他不知道他还能如何继续下去。

　　他必须相信预言。他必须相信命运。　　

Arthur Pendragon will set him free.

　　That’s a prophesy, that’s a promise, that’s a deal with Albion. 

　　That’s his destiny. 

　　

TBC

=================

###### 注释

注1：Fragarach，中文译为“佛拉格拉克”。即凯尔特神话（Celtic mythology）中大英雄库丘林（Cú Chulainn）的亲生父亲，光与太阳之神鲁格·麦克·埃索伦（Lugh mac Ethlenn）所持有的秘宝魔剑“复仇之剑”（也叫“夺魂剑”）。达努神族（Tuatha Dé Danann）的四件秘宝之一。

　　原本由持众多武器的海神玛纳诺·麦克·列（Manannán mac Lir）持有，然后传给了他的养子太阳神鲁格。某些记载里是先由鲁格给予了库丘林，之后又还给了海神玛纳诺。

光之神鲁格的魔剑佛拉格拉克的剑尖极为锋利，可像切奶油一般劈开任何盔甲，此剑制造的伤痕无法治愈。

这把剑的特点是被它指着咽喉时任何人都无法说谎，同时这把剑会自己从剑鞘中飞到鲁格的手上，它也会自动从鲁格腰间或手中飞向敌人把他们全部怒杀后自动飞回，因此称为“安萨拉（Answerer）”，意为“应答之剑“。

注2：“库林格的棕色公牛”，即the Brown Bull of Cualnge，出自凯尔特神话中著名的《库利牛争夺战》（也称）《夺牛长征记》）

这场战争是由阿尔斯特（古代不列颠的城邦）的邻国康诺特的王后梅芙（Maeve）和自己的丈夫麦特之子艾利尔（Ailill mac Mate）在枕边争论他们两个谁更加富有而引发的。梅芙知道自己的丈夫拥有一头银白色的神牛，因此她希望能得到菲查那（Fiachna）儿子达尔（Dare）的棕褐色大牛唐·库利来赢过丈夫（注：在一些史诗作品中这头牛被称为“库林格的棕色公牛”，即the Brown Bull of Cualnge）。

传说这头牛一天之内可以生下50个牛犊，它的身上可以坐50个小孩，它的背后可以藏100名战士[7]。于是梅芙派出使者向达尔借牛，希望能借一年时间并许以重酬。使者找到达尔说明来意，在一番承诺后，达尔高兴的接受了。当晚达尔设宴招待使者，使者们喝了几杯酒之后开始口出狂言，称若借牛不成梅芙将派大军前来讨伐。达尔听了相当火大，碍于礼节没有立刻发作，第二天天没亮就将使者赶走，借牛之事就此告吹。听了使者的汇报后，梅芙没有责怪使者，反而联合其他两个国家组成三国联军杀向阿尔斯特，于是这场为了一头牛的战争就此拉开序幕。

在后来的战斗中，全副武装的库丘林（凯尔特神话中的大英雄）和他忠心的驾车人勇士里格（Leag）驾驶着两匹巨大战马拉着的双轮战车在战场上碾压杀戮着成千上万的康诺特士兵，无数战士就这样死去。在这期间，他们制造了数起骇人听闻的大屠杀（后人称之为“六圈大屠杀”）。据说库丘林和里格等在这些屠杀中一共杀死了一百多个小国的国王，不计其数的女人、小孩和战马。

但是，棕色的库利牛最后还是被梅芙率领的康诺特军队夺走。

这头牛的结局很具有讽刺性，当它遇到了康诺特国王艾利尔的银白色的神牛后，两头牛就开始互相攻击，它们整日决斗，最终白色的神牛被杀死而棕色的库利在到达阿尔斯特边境时，它嚎叫了几声吐出了一堆污物，随后耗尽了体力倒地而亡。

神牛死后，康诺特和阿尔斯特和平相处了7年，阿尔斯特的库丘林荣耀而归。

注3：Morrigan （通常汉译为“摩里甘/茉莉安”）在凯尔特神话早期是战场上的女神,人们向茉莉安祈祷以获得打倒敌人的力量,复仇女神的名字也由此而来.所以Morrigan代表的不是正义,只是满足人类的复仇的欲望。她在凯尔特神话里是主要神祇之一的Danu神族成员，掌管着战争和死亡，在英语翻译里，解释为“Great Queen”和“Queen of Phantoms or Demons”都有，但是Morrigan的形象在凯尔特神话的发展中是有所变化的，最开始时被看做超越最高的战争女神，到后来的死亡女神和幽灵女神。

　　在亚瑟王传说中，Morgana和Morgause都是出自于Morgan le Fay（通常被汉译为“摩根勒菲”或者“摩根”）这个名字的出处就是爱尔兰的战争女神Morrigan ，而且她在摩根前面表名她身份的Le Fay两字就更说明她不是凡人，因为这两个词本身就是仙女的意思。（这就是剧中Arthur为什么会在决斗中被Morgause打败的原因，凡人不可能战胜战争女神。）

注4：德鲁伊王子，参考本文[楔子]部分，实际上是被选定的神圣祭品，而不是真正意义上具有统治或者血统世袭概念的王子。


	2. [In Chains 7-1]The Death of Nimueh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天赋是一种无法解除的诅咒，生命是一种永不停息的死亡。  
> 即使如此，世间还是不断追求天赋与生命，毕竟——诅咒与死亡——这都是活人才享有的特权。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔AM/HE/长篇/NC-17  
> ♔本篇涉及到的宗教问题/历史问题和文化问题都是真实的。  
> ♔本篇是前文 [7] 的番外。  
> ♔这篇内容正文部分和注释都很长，LOFTER无法发布注释内容，分两篇，只能发布正文，实在发不出去只能在这边查看了。  
> ♔这个故事已经不再仅仅是一个故事了，大家做好准备。

## 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

## \------------------------------ 番外2 -----------------------------

## 【番外2】The Death of Nimueh（Nimueh之死）

**所有的事物都存在，所有皆真实，尘世只是我们脚下的一点小小尘埃。——叶芝**

Nimueh的年纪只比Emrys大几岁而已，她自幼就在预言与魔法方面有着极强的天赋，即便在德鲁伊中，她也是特别的。求知欲是德鲁伊整个群体的特征，他们耗尽一生只为寻求那些知识，他们甘愿倾其所有去追求与探索。

她是那么聪明，就像每个大祭司小时候一样，她所拥有的学习知识的能力是如此令人羡慕。

但是这一切都是在Emrys到来之前。

在她小时候，当时的大祭司得到了预言，罗马诞生的有着一半魔鬼血统的男孩将会来到这片土地，并敲响德鲁伊的丧钟。

敲响德鲁伊的丧钟——这件事简直是天方夜谭，即使面对克劳狄乌斯[注1]的大军他们也从未被真正毁灭，但是如果他真的降临这片土地，他对身为国王祭司的德鲁伊就是个严重的威胁了——国王肯定更愿意让这样的人成为自己的祭司。所以他告诉国王Vortigern，只有用那个男孩的血才能让他的城堡建立起来。

然而，自Merlin踏上这片土地的第一天起，所有人的目光都朝向了他。

他知道所有的知识与真相，他的预言精确无比，他能够和动物植物沟通，他与生俱来就有着强大的魔法，根本不需要学习，他还躲过了一次又一次的死亡——包括那位祭司精心设计的，需要用他的血来建造城池的圈套。

无论哪一样，都使得德鲁伊们对他充满敬意与崇拜。

他是德鲁伊王子，他是神赐的礼物，他是神的使者。

他们也终将把这份礼物归还于神。

Nimueh一直不愿意承认，Merlin的到来，让她的天赋与才能全都变得一无是处，即使她再怎么聪明，拥有几百年上千年的寿命不停地学习，她也不会比他知道地更多。况且无论是预言能力或者是魔法，这都不是通过学习就可以学到的。

她唯一庆幸的是，她是女性，否则大祭司很可能会让他来取代自己。

好在她只需要忍受十年，Merlin的人生就要走到尽头。

这短暂的人生足以平息她内心对神明不公的指责。

但是，Merlin没有死。

在仪式后，他走出了神圣的橡树林，带着圣杯，留下了大祭司的尸体，成为了Emrys。

他成为了不朽，他成为了神的选择。

他拥有了任何人都无法想象的力量——掌控生死。

他是永恒的德鲁伊王子，他是这片土地真正的主人。

但是，他说，这一切都与他无关。

她继承了大祭司的职位，她接过了Emrys抛下的这份责任。

Nimueh无法理解，她们将自己的一生都奉献给了神明，却只有永远无法满足的对世间知识的追求以及永远都不会退却的孤独。

为什么这样一个侮辱神明的男孩，却能得到神的眷顾。

Emrys为什么会有这么好的运气？他为什么能拥有她们倾尽一切都得不到的梦想？

他获得了永生，不会衰老的容颜，不死之躯，神明赐予的无上的荣誉，永远的德鲁伊王子。

她们要为他献上橡果，祝福，圣杯，顺从。

在这之前——她们还甚至从未让任何一个男人位居自己之上。

而他竟然拒绝承认自己的身份，拒绝承担一切责任，甚至是拒绝感激神明。

他得到了一切，却仍不知好歹，他不关心Albion，不关心德鲁伊，不关心魔法——那本应是他的土地，他的子民，他的宗教。

她怀疑这一切是不是都是因为自己做的还不够，她只有更虔诚地祈祷，更为崇敬地遵照预言与神谕奉献一切。

她对自己的怀疑就像对自己的肯定一样多，直到那个男人出现。

Gorlois是从被罗马所占领的东边逃过来的德鲁伊战士，他有一头漂亮的及肩棕色头发，以及一双绿色的瞳孔，他裸露的皮肤由于日晒而呈现出漂亮的浅棕色，这更能凸显出他身上结实的肌肉的美好线条，他的肩膀宽阔，他的声音低沉充满磁性——他是不同的。

Nimueh的实际年龄已经50岁左右了，虽然她的外表一直保持着年轻，但是她的心早就已经被Emrys丢给她的责任折磨得比她实际年龄还要老许多。

即使她已不再是未经世故的少女，已经见过足够多的人，她也无法把眼睛从他的身上挪开——他敢直视她的眼睛，他的身体充满着力量，这些都是她在其他人身上看不到的。

她们是传统的德鲁伊，还保持着母系社会的传统。她们被教导，男人的存在似乎并不一定重要，男人们是下一级的——他们与神圣无关——唯一神圣的就是生命，只有女人可以创造生命，男人的唯一价值就是保护生命以及生命的创造者。他们的世界中，有社会地位的只有两类人——德鲁伊与战士。然而在德鲁伊三种级别中，男性最多可以成为第二等——预言家，祭司的助祭。女性领导男性，祭司领导骑士——这就是他们所坚持的——女性是更为高贵的存在。

千百年来他们一直遵循这样的传统，女性天生的敏感与感性使得她们往往比男性更接近自然，女性是人类生命的缔造者，因此她们与自然界的开花结果具有一致性，她们呼唤精灵，为她们带来风和雨——授粉与滋润，她们举行着来自千年以上历史的仪式，她们为她们的神贡献一切，无论是身体还是灵魂。

所有人都敬畏德鲁伊，她们从出生贵族的骑士中挑选国王，她们指派祭司去各个部落监管国王，它们去到任何一个地方都会获得热情的款待和充满激情的赞美。他们为他们上贡，答应她们的一切条件，服从她们的统治，听命于她们的号令。她们制定法律，也只有她们才有权给予死刑——将他们献给她们的神明。

大祭司才是这片土地的真正的皇帝。德鲁伊才是这片土地上真正的贵族，即便是第三等的诗人，国王都当作是比任何珍宝都要高贵的存在，甚至甘愿献上人头。[注2]

然而，罗马人的侵略改变了这一切。

在上一次赶走罗马人100年不到的时间里，他们的骑士们再一次从海岸侵入他们的国度。[注3]他们骑着被阉割被驯服的马，他们穿着金属——来自矿石的冶炼——巫术的一种——而非他们从自然界所获得的麻布。他们说着亵渎神明的话，他们使用文字——即便是早已习惯在Albion存在无数领主与部落的德鲁伊都无法忍受。

文字——文字是令人恐惧的，只有进行最古老的仪式时他们才会写下文字，那是用来和神交流的，能懂得这个知识的也只有配得上和神交流的最高贵的德鲁伊——以防止平民无端骚扰神明引起神明不满，或者其他人通过这种方式去诅咒别人。同时，文字也是他们身份的象征，这是德鲁伊的特权，只有成为第三等的诗人，才能开始学习如何书写。

而那些罗马人，他们居然把文字作为一种随处可见的东西。他们在石板上，在木块上，在动物的皮上写着那些符号。最开始他们只是觉得这是一种亵渎，随着罗马人的节节胜利，他们不禁开始了更为恐怖的遐想——难道这些人是在祈求邪恶精灵的保佑？难道这些人是在诅咒他们吗？

他们不信仰他们的神明——他们有自己的神明；他们不向他们交纳贡品——甚至要他们交出贡品；他们不允许他们献祭——他们说那是血腥残忍；他们不接受德鲁伊指派的祭司——他们有自己的祭司；他们不遵守他们的法律——他们遵守自己的法律——罗马法；他们不需要他们来选择国王——他们已经有了一位国王，不，是一位皇帝——他在罗马——他不是他们选出的。[注4]

罗马人不服从德鲁伊。

罗马人不尊重德鲁伊。

罗马人不尊重他们的传统与神明——因为他们的神明要求服从。

这一切关于战役，却已经不是单纯的战争问题；关于土地，却也不是单纯的领土问题；关于人种，却更不是单纯的种族问题；关于信仰，却甚至不是单纯的宗教冲突问题——这是时代的问题，是人类的问题，是世界的问题。

面对这个危机，大祭司提出——放下各部落之间的争斗，统一对抗罗马人的入侵。

他们仅剩的最后的几支信仰德鲁伊古老宗教的部落，在大祭司的领导下，聚集在了威尔士西北的海岛——安格尔西（Anglesey）[注5]。接着，盅格鲁-萨克逊人接受了他们。

他们从不为此恐惧，因为神已经告诉他们——罗马帝国终会瓦解，凯尔特人才是Albion真正的主人。

真正让他们恐惧的是Merlin——也只有Merlin——他是不具备生育能力的男性，他来自Albion之外的遥远领土罗马，他有着不是凯尔特人传统的红色——而是黑色的头发，他出生在侍奉另一个神明的另一个宗教的屋檐下——天主教的修道院。

他是被选中的德鲁伊王子，但是——他却不再是祭品——他成为了神明的选择。

他的存在和古老传统产生如此剧烈的冲突，难以接受，却不得不接受。

他遵守着天主教的清规戒律，他拒绝参加他们的一切活动与祭祀，他拒绝承认自己的身份，他拒绝成为他们的一员，他把这一切推给了德鲁伊原本的领导者，德鲁伊的大祭司——Nimueh。[注6]

那是令人心碎的，痛苦的，却无比崇高的身份。

她原本毫无准备。

她失去了原本能为她指路的大祭司的帮助。

她带领着人口不断减少，早已失去往日地位的族人；她带领着信徒逐渐流失，早已丧失古老传统的宗教。

她不止一次地怀疑这是否是末路。

她不止一次地怀疑未来是否会有人把她当作把他们引向灭亡的罪人。

她不止一次地怀疑她是否还能坚持下去。

在这迷雾中，她见到了Gorlois。

这一切都看起来无关紧要了。

他是战士，但他却像那些诗人一样可以诵读诗歌。

他应该是她的仆人，但他却可以在她犹豫决定——在Vortigern的反对他们的儿子Vortimer死后，是否要和复位的Vortigern言和——时给她建议[注7]，让他们受到了国王的恩惠。

他很强壮，他和罗马士兵较量过，他可以战胜一打身披铠甲手执利刃骑着矮脚马的罗马人。

他为他们的神明，为他们的大祭司，为她，献上来自罗马的人牲。[注8]

他帮助她恢复了传统。

他帮助她恢复了自信。

她回报他力量。

她回报他青春。

接着，Emrys投靠了罗马皇室的后裔，Aurelius，他协助罗马留在Albion的最后的血脉向他们的弑亲篡位的仇人Vortigern复仇，帮助他们夺回本应由他们继承的土地与荣誉——全然不顾刚有一线生机的投靠Vortigern的德鲁伊的族人们。[注9]

他们的立场变得尴尬，Vortigern怀疑他们会受到Emrys的德鲁伊王子的头衔的影响而背叛，他也驱逐了他们。

认为受到侮辱而愤怒的Gorlois投靠了Emrys，在他的帮助下，他们以燎原之势占领了那些土地，迅速击败了Vortigern。

那是令人激动的，令人兴奋的时刻。

他们将战俘献给了他们的神明，在被克劳狄乌斯击溃后的几百年里，他们第一次完成了这样的重要献祭。唯一的遗憾大概是Emrys不断的阻止——他不可能阻止人类的疯狂，也不可能阻止人类的仇恨。

他们仍完成了盛大的祭典，他们的虔诚、自豪与爱，和天火一样势不可挡。

神明说，他们将会归来；神明向他们允诺，他们绝不会抛弃他们信徒。

Emrys尖叫着——那应该是对他长期侮辱神明的小小惩罚——毕竟之后看起来他一切正常。事实上Nimueh无法记清当时具体发生了什么，因为一切都是如此疯狂。

他们大声向萨那诺斯(Cernunnos)和布莉姬(Brighid)[注10]唱着赞歌，就像他们的先辈们那样，女人们喝下混合着槲寄生的苦艾酒[注11]，脱掉衣服在圣火前，在森林里起舞，她们不拒绝任何人——正如她们的先辈的先辈所教导的那样——只有建立和谐的两性关系，才能影响到林中花木的结合，这直接与大地是否丰产有关。[注12]

#####  敬雷神(Taranis)！愿你降下充沛的雨水滋润这片土地！

#####  敬伊苏司(Esus)！愿你使用烈焰永远燃烧我们的仇人！

#####  敬塔提斯(Toutatis)！愿你保护我们的族群不受任何伤害！[注13]

焚烧着Vortigern与祭品们的气味混合着榭寄生的香味，她听到女神Morrigan[注14]的声音：

#####  “我将罗马的后裔引回这片土地，帮助他们完成了他们的复仇，就是为了让你们完成你们的复仇。德鲁伊的大祭司，我将这复仇之刃转交于你，你的女儿就是我的恩泽，她会是下一位Queen of Phantoms or Demons。”

一切发生地太快，她甚至都不知道发生了什么，苦艾的致幻与槲寄生的助孕取代了她大脑中残存的理智。

就像是一道闪电，她被赠与了一条生命。

直到多年后她才意识到，那道闪电是摧毁爱情的闪电，她的心，她的爱，全被那道闪电化为了焦炭，成为了永远不会再有一丝生命力的死灰。

庆典结束后的第二天清晨，Gorlois告诉她，他要离开她。

是因为他被Aurelius封为公爵了吗？是因为他因此要服从罗马人的法律了吗？是Aurelius逼迫他去和其他的贵族联姻吗？还是说他崇敬Emrys到信仰罗马人的宗教的地步？是Emrys或者其他什么人的恐吓威胁吗？是因为他是战士，而她是大祭司——地位的差距吗？是因为她不够爱他吗？是因为他有了其他心仪的女子吗？

“不，Nimueh，”他说，他甚至要哭出来了，“为什么你不能对我忠诚？是我不够爱你吗？”

我一直对你忠诚，我的挚爱，我的心已经交给了你，我今生只有你一个爱人。

“我也一直对你保持忠诚，Nimueh，因为我爱你，我的肉体以及灵魂都是属于你的，但是，”他看起来那么脆弱，就像是一个凡人，“为什么你昨天要做那样的事情，为什么你昨晚要举行那样的祭典？”

这是我们的传统，难道你忘了吗？大家都是这样做的，这是我们的神要求我们做的。

“并不是所有人都这么做。”他立刻停了下来。

古老的民族所有人当然都会这样做，但是，现在的所有人包含着罗马人，他们不会这么做。难道你想要像那些罗马人一样？天啊，是Emrys还是罗马人的军队改变了你？

“不，我不是罗马人，我不想，也不会像他们一样，”他快速坚定地回答。“Nimueh，我以为你和他们不一样。”

和谁不一样？罗马人？

“不，Nimueh，我以为你会想要那种用爱情，承诺，信任与依靠支撑着，战胜一切困难的生活，”他声音仍然充满磁性，吸引着她。

难道你是想要罗马人那种累赘的仪式吗？你是想要那种由他们证明的誓言吗？难道神还没有资格作为证明人吗？

“那些根本就不重要。你是德鲁伊的大祭司，你是除了Emrys之外，这片土地上最有智慧的人了，Nimueh，”他悲伤地说，“我以为你可以理解。”

你是德鲁伊的战士，你知道我为什么要这么做，这只是一个仪式，这不是背叛。只有这样才能得到诸神的祝福——事实上我已经得到了，我能感觉到Morrigan的力量在我的体内孕育着一个新的生命。这是神圣而美好的。

“但是我无法忍受你在其他人面前那样……”他痛苦地说。

那是因为你的占有欲，一个人不可能完完全全拥有另一个人。

“但是你告诉我你爱我。”他悲伤地摇头。

我当然爱你，但是爱不该是占有。

“爱不是占有，”他露出悲伤的微笑，“就像你爱这片土地却从不会考虑你想占有这土地对吗？”

是的，我们爱这个世界，但我们总不能真的拥有全世界啊！

“那么我和你脚下的泥土有什么分别？”他的目光痛苦绝望。

我哪一样都离不开——这难道不同吗？

“是的，这不同，”他无助地举起双手，碧绿色的双眸盈满泪水，他比罗马人带来的神像还要英俊美好，“因为我不是泥土啊！如果离开土地，我会死，但是，离开你会是比死亡更可怕的永远的折磨。”

那么你就不该离开我。

“不，我必须离开你，”他声音哽咽，“为了你，也是为了我。”

你是德鲁伊的战士，难道你要背叛你的大祭司吗？

“因为我再也无法像过去那样相信你，或者是我自己。”他深吸一口气。

难道你愿意舍弃我赠予你的力量与永远的青春吗？

“比起那些，Nimueh，”他沉默了一会，接着说，“我向往那种知道自己父亲与母亲是谁的——罗马人拥有的——我们却没有的——权利，这一点我没办法说谎。”

Gorlois离开了，但Nimueh坚持她的孩子是他的——即使所有人都知道这不是真的——她的红色头发与Gorlois的棕色头发，不可能会有这样一个金发的女儿。但这是他们的传统，德鲁伊难道不都是这样吗？

她一直不知道问题出在哪里。

最后她把问题归结为男性的占有欲。

直到Gorlois和Igraine结婚，她才意识到她可能错了。

这种占有欲不仅存在于男性，女性也会有。

她试过原谅他，她已经原谅了他，但是，她大祭司的部分却一次次质问着她——背叛了大祭司的战士，难道有不是死刑的吗？

她诅咒他们，却因此而不得安眠。

随着Pendragon秘密的宫廷变故，效忠Aurelius的Gorlois成为了Uther的敌人。

接着，Morgana出生了。那个金色头发苍白皮肤的女人生出了他的孩子，他是那么欣喜若狂！他自豪得对他的来自德鲁伊的臣仆们，以及普通的人民，旧罗马的贵族们宣布——那是他的女儿！

这是任何一个德鲁伊的男性都不曾做过的！

她曾想要杀掉那个孩子，是的，那个被他炫耀，被他所爱的应该是Morgause！应该是她和他的Morgause！应该是他们的神所恩赐的Morgause！但是当她真的看到那个小家伙——那个他和异教徒的孩子——她那棕色的卷发和碧绿的眼睛，她那么美丽，那么倔强，那么富有朝气！她就像是他女性化的复制品！她那么完美！她才是神的恩赐啊！

她不怀疑Morgause是神的礼物，但是眼前的这个孩子，她是她见过最美丽的存在。有那么一瞬，她如此强烈地希望这是他们的孩子，但也只是一瞬，因为她马上就记起了她的，她一个人的Morgause。她会为神明献上一切，也会对神明的意愿献出一切。虽然眼前的孩子，她如此强烈地希望这个孩子可以幸福，但是，她也是剥夺了Morgause应得的幸福的人。

是的，她和Morgause本应得的一切都被Igraine和那个小东西给夺走了。

于是，她告诉Gorlois，预言说，Igraine会导致他的毁灭。

接着，她又用大祭司的身份劝告他把Igraine关在高塔上——防止她的背叛。

她想办法通过其他人告诉Uther，关于Igraine的下落，并将高塔的钥匙交给了Emrys。

她几乎是要发疯了，她不停计划着杀死他们，却又不停计划着阻止他们。她一条一条地打破了德鲁伊的戒律，她说谎，她背叛。

可是在Uther第一次的暗杀计划中却又救了他，拦下了那杯毒酒。

但是他的眼中，再也没有过去的爱意了，她已经成为了过去。

他的痛苦已经被另一个人治愈，他对她的爱与忠诚超越了他对神明的爱，超越了对他本应遵循的传统的忠诚。 

所以在他的葬礼上，她镇定地用Morgana作为要挟，劝服了Igraine嫁给Uther，并顺从他。

Uther为了讨好Igraine，同时要挟她，他把她的家族和Gorlois原本的家臣与侍从——包含着不少德鲁伊，一起接来了Camelot。

她以为Igraine会是她最憎恨的人，但是，在那个女人死前，她在间歇的尖叫与痛哭声中，断断续续地给她说：

“Let me die, please. Give me some mercy.”

Why？

“We’re both women, I think you can understand. ”

No,I can't.

But I can watch you die.

真是一种讽刺，无论是Gorlois还是Igraine，他们都要求她理解，而她全都理解不了——她明明应该是整个Albion最有智慧的德鲁伊的大祭司啊！

意想不到的是，Emrys也无法理解Igraine。

同样意想不到的是，Emrys最终真的没能救她。

圣杯停留在Uther的脚下，而Uther只顾得上愤怒与仇恨，痛哭与诅咒。

她替换了圣杯。

之后的五个月，突然失去预言能力的Emrys也拒绝再看圣杯一眼，所以他一直没有发现圣杯已经被替换。

在Igraine推迟了五个月的葬礼开始前，她带走了圣杯与Morgause。

她听到了Uther在Camelot以一场德鲁伊的屠杀来悼念Igraine，她也知道那些人多是Gorlois身边的人，还有一些或多或少知道真相的人。

她没有组织起战士对此反击，也没有去哀悼。她没有承担大祭司该承担的责任，她已经做不到了。她想，当那些不灭的灵魂注视着她为他们哀悼，她会是多么滑稽可笑。[注15]

她用圣杯救了Arthur的乳母。Tina是他们请求得到Cendred的庇佑的筹码——她是一个可以证明这一切罪孽的人，她是可以证明——Gorlois是被Uther的贪婪与占有欲所杀害的。

他们听说Camelot的王子战无不胜，他们听说Camelot的王子得到了Emrys的协助，他们听说Camelot的王子受人尊敬与爱戴。

时隔多年，Emrys这个名字终于再一次从精灵们口中说出，他们说：

Emrys一直在他身边保护他。

Emrys将Excalibur交给了他。

而现在，Emrys将为了Camelot的王子而杀了她——德鲁伊的大祭司，多年来替他完成使命的人，一位母亲，一个女人。

“你救了Tina，那个王子的乳母？”Emrys说。

“就像你救了她的孩子，”Nimueh微笑着，“你把他交给了湖中仙女抚养。”

“既然你知道这么多，”Emrys垂下肩膀，“那你应该知道我是为什么来这里。”

“当然，我已经把灵魂交给了神明，神明最终会让我把真相告诉你的王子，”Nimueh缓缓地点头，“你会杀了我，就像预言中，你是我的灾星。如果你不这么做，我也会在黎明结束前把我的灵魂亲自交给神明，完成这场交易。”

“你难道不能停手吗？”Emrys大声说，他在颤抖。

“你会吗，Emrys？在你的宿命完成之前，你会停手吗？”Nimueh再次微笑了，眼前的Emrys就像走入橡树林的那天一样愤怒无助甚至绝望。“不论你多么不愿承认，Emrys，我们是有共同点的——我们寻求命运，直至灭亡。”

“既然这样，”他短暂地沉默了一会儿，在她面前放下了透明的药瓶——毫无痛苦的死亡——他是多么贴心，残忍的时候都会伪装地如此仁慈，“那就让那一天快点到来吧。”

他总是如此真诚，甚至是背叛本应属于自己的大祭司，本应属于自己的宗教，本应属于自己的人民的时候。

How ironic！

He destoryed everything that was supposed to belong to him by himself — with gentleness，with friendliness，with kindness.

她露出苦涩的微笑，喝了下去，无论如何，那是种解脱。

她突然明白了Igraine为什么要寻求死亡，但是现在，这一切已经没有意义了。

“死亡，从来都是生的一部分，”她躺了下来。

“你的灵魂不会再衰老下去了，不会再继续腐朽了。”他的声音像是安慰，但是他的泪水滴在她的脸上。冰凉、湿冷，异教徒的墓穴是否就是如此？或许过去的她是无法忍受的，但是现在，她已经不在乎了。

在死亡脚下，他们终于言和——和Emrys，和侵略者，和她不熟悉的神明、律法，和她一直追求却从未得到的，和她永远不可挽回的过去，和她自己，以及她已不再了解的世界。

“不用难过，Emrys，死亡不会有什么不同，我们本就是已死的亡灵。”

她终于丢掉了自己的嫉妒。

她不再恨他了，也不再责备他了。 

因为他的痛苦，因为他的不朽。

是的，她怀疑世界上是否不会再有比他更可怜的人了。

她曾看着他跟随祭司们走进那片橡书林，她曾看着他在命运的囚笼中咆哮，她曾看着他最终顺从于神的诅咒与折磨，她曾看着他和她一起沉浮在人世的漩涡。

太奇怪了，她没有想起Gorlois或者Igraine，她也没有想起她的女儿或者是神明。

也许，她已经在漫长的生命中失去了思念的能力，就像她已经失去了爱，不得不用仇恨支撑自己度过每一天。

现在，她已经不需要第二天，她也不需要仇恨了。

她已寻得平静与解脱。

而曾在她眼中得到了一切的Emrys却将永无宁日。

**天赋是一种无法解除的诅咒，生命是一种永不停息的死亡。**

即使如此，世间还是不断追求天赋与生命，毕竟——诅咒与死亡——这都是活人才享有的特权。

====================

**注释：**

注1：克劳狄乌斯

克劳狄一世，全名提贝里乌斯·克劳狄乌斯·德鲁苏斯·尼禄·日耳曼尼库斯（Tiberius Claudius Drusus Nero Germanicus，前10年8月1日—54年10月13日)，常译作克劳狄乌斯、克劳狄、或模仿后来欧洲君主习惯冠以数字的克劳狄一世，他是罗马帝国朱里亚·克劳狄王朝的第四任皇帝，公元41年—54年在位。公元43年，他作为意外登基的第四位罗马皇帝，为了提高自己在军队中的声望，他组织了27个军团并统帅它们亲征不列颠，平定当地的叛变。

“公元1世纪时，罗马帝国唯一增加的行省是不列颠。这场长达四十年的战争，是由最愚蠢无知的皇帝开启战端，最荒淫无道的皇帝继续支持，到最怯懦胆小的皇帝手中宣告终止。（分别指克劳狄、尼禄和图密善这三位皇帝）”（来自 英国历史学家爱德华·吉本）

注2：关于诗人，已经提到，他们是德鲁伊教，被认可的德鲁伊的三等中的末等（记录者）。

注意：这里和百度上的内容不同。（百度上德鲁伊地位从高到底分别为：德鲁伊、诗人、预言家。）

（1）德鲁伊（大祭司，只有女性）

（2）瓦提斯Ovates(祭司兼政务官)

瓦提斯是druid的助手,在赛尔特人的角色类似公务员,他们主要负责协助druid进行祭典仪式和处理献祭供品.

（3）诗人(记录者)

诗人负责将传说或神话,英雄谭传承下去.他们经过训练,能够不使用文字来传承过去数个世代的纪录.后来诗人又渐渐发展细分为”史官”,“弹唱诗人”,“吟游诗人”等不同种类.

事实上，巴尔德、瓦提和督伊德三者的职能往往是重叠的，很难将他们完全区分开来。当然，如果硬要对巴尔德、瓦提和督伊德进行严格的区分，现代西方学者保罗・R・朗吉安(Paul R.Longian)为我们提供了一个参考。他认为：“如果设想督伊德、瓦提和巴尔德同时出现在一个单纯的典礼中，(依据祭祀的环境和性质)他们将(分别)需要执行如下礼仪：督伊德司祭，瓦提执行更直接的任务，巴尔德将通过个人吟咏或引领合唱的方式以合宜的圣歌和祈祷来伴随仪礼的进行。”

凯尔特人相信诗歌与语言是灵魂的显在表现，且与Druid的咒文一样，具有超自然力量。所以能够随意操使语言的诗人,，地位可说相当崇高。他们虽然是Druid的一种，但阶级却比国王还高。明确记载，国王怠慢了诗人，导致诗人作了一首诗说国家灭亡的，国王追悔莫及，恳请诗人原谅。甚至曾经有国王因为触怒诗人，而自动献出项上人头的纪录。

注3：公元前55年，朱利叶斯·凯撒（Julius Caesar，即凯撒大帝）第一次率军入侵不列颠，公元前54年再次率军入侵；两次均被不列颠人击退。（罗马征服的高卢地区的德鲁伊不断逃至不列颠，宣传反抗罗马的思想，不列颠不断给予高卢支援。第二次战役表面上是凯撒赢了，但是却并没有太大效果。）至至克劳狄乌斯公元43年再次出兵，时隔98年。古罗马人把现今西欧的法国、比利时、意大利北部、荷兰南部、瑞士西部和德国南部莱茵河西岸的一带统称为高卢。

注4：翻译上，Druid一词直译为「橡木贤者」，中文翻译早期受到日本影响，而直接采音译，日文中对于Druid的音译为「ドルイド」，日文音译成中文后即为「德鲁伊」，国语最接近的译法是[督伊德]。

几个世纪以来，人们都以为德鲁伊都是男性的。然而，许多历史记录证明，一开始只有女性德鲁伊，后来才出现了男德鲁伊。在中文里的“巫”这个字原来就指女巫，男巫另有叫法“觋”（Xí）。这是来自母系社会的产物。

1、关于文字的看法说明

①关于文字的看法鲜有记录，笔者根据查到的资料和相关领域学者的探讨后所得出的，严格意义上，只能作为可供参考的推测。唯一的切实记录是源自地理位置靠近埃及的德鲁伊的信徒，“他们惧怕他们的名字被写出来，这样他们就可以诅咒他们。”以及“她们（记载中指的是女巫，类似于凯尔特人的大祭司，祭司级别）恐惧刻在石板上的文字”。（这部分内容充满血腥和令人不适的情节，这是笔者有幸在梵蒂冈看到的资料，有部分属于非公开，无论是内容还是获知渠道都牵扯比较多，所以这里不详细描述，笔者只能保证，这些内容不是无端臆测，也不是幻想，这只是被封存的，人类已不愿再提及的历史。）

参考靠近埃及的德鲁伊的内容的原因：德鲁伊可以称之为一种文化，而文化是通过族群来表现的，所以这种信仰文化是跟随凯尔特人的分布而来，这意味着，德鲁伊信仰与德鲁伊的教徒与祭司不仅存在于不列颠，他们会根据种族的迁徙与发展进行改变。关于德鲁伊的分布，只能说，除了东方国家，印度，南美洲，其他与欧洲相连的地方都曾有遍布，包括俄罗斯西部地区，甚至是北非。而活跃的地区主要是高卢、爱尔兰和不列颠等地区。直到罗马帝国崛起的时候他们还是一股不可低估的军事力量。公元前387年和279年，凯尔特人分别入侵和洗劫了罗马和希腊，一些部落甚至曾深入到今天土耳其的安纳托利亚地区。鼎盛时期的凯尔特人占据着从葡萄牙到黑海之间的大片土地，几乎可与后来的罗马帝国媲美。然而，他们最终没能形成一个统一的国家。

②目前国内的资料所能查到的是比较温和的说辞，“关于督伊德为何采取“口传――记忆”的教学方式而不写成教材，争论由来已久。恺撒的解释是：“一则他们不希望这些教材让大家知道，再则也防止那些学习的人从此依赖写本，不再重视背诵的功夫。”此外，还有学者认为，督伊德之所以采用口传的教学方式，是因为：符合神意的法则(督伊德教义)乃富有生机之物，不能拘泥于写本的固定形式，而应随形势的需要而变化。”

③还有一层原因可能是：在古代凯尔特人世界，知识掌握在少数精英手中，一旦为大众所了解，那么督伊德的神秘面纱将不复存在，其神圣地位也将会动摇，那是他们不想看到的。 

德鲁伊的武器使用限制也有历史依据。铁器时代到来前，刀剑并不普及，当时的主要武器就是棒类，锤类，弓箭等原始武器，金属铠甲还未出现，护具仅限于皮衣和布袍。可见德鲁伊的武器限制，实际与督伊德教时期刚进入铁器时代的社会现实相吻合。

事实上，在英国、乃至欧洲大部分地区，他们的公开的对德鲁伊的看法都是正面的——避及了古老的野蛮与残忍的历史，现在只留下了美好，甚至表示这是与过去告别毫无瓜葛的新的宗教——他们自身也不愿提及那些负面的内容，这是他们对过去德鲁伊文化的负面的巧妙的否定，如果真的美好就不会特别强调与过去无关了——毕竟那也是他们的历史。相较之下，梵蒂冈所继承的罗马的资料就比较全面，这不排除他们侵略后掠夺其他国家的文化，或者罗马人对异族的歧视，所以在和相关领域学者探讨的时候参考了很多德国、埃及、希腊的记录，每一个细节都是经过推敲和判断的。

18世纪英国兴起了一股研究和讨论督伊德教教义的文化运动。19世纪以后，这场文化运动还被赋予了宗教形式。20世纪以来，督伊德教仍然在英国社会中拥有一定的影响力。英国首相邱吉尔(Sir Winston Churchill)曾于1908年在布伦亨城(Blenheim)加入德鲁伊协会。

（新德鲁伊是一个正在成长中的宗教，他们的教义是人与自然和谐共处，这是正面的，没有任何攻击的理由。笔者在这里只是尽可能站在一个客观中立的立场来解释为什么笔者在这里所描述的德鲁伊和大家印象中的德鲁伊有区别，大家所能找到的负面内容很少。）

2、关于选拔国王（实际上只是当时部落的首领）

在爱尔兰古代的文学中描述了某些类型的宗教仪式，如“公牛眠”(bull-sleep)，举行该仪式的目的则是遴选新国王。过程大体如下：一名督伊德被选出来食用公牛肉和公牛肉汤，食毕开始睡觉，同时，四名德鲁伊在他身旁吟唱圣歌，据说在此过程中，新国王就会出现在睡眠的德鲁伊面前。他们认为这是由于睡眠者已变成公牛神的替身，能接收它的启示。

3、关于德鲁伊指派祭司给国王

凯尔特人虽然勇猛,各部族却未能统一,他们曾以惊人的速度占领了广大的领土,但各族间却也因此逐渐疏远与统一意大利后著手征服世界的罗马相比,凯尔特的人数虽多,却只能以部族为单位与之对抗,完全没胜算.此时提出建立反罗马战线构想的正是druid.

每个凯尔特部族中必定有druid,而每个druid之间都有可供连系的网络，罗马人称霸西欧之后,便对凯尔特人发布了禁教令。罗马的宗教政策原本颇为宽大,这道禁令很明显是针对druid发布的。

注5：公元1世纪后半叶，根据古罗马作家塔西佗在为其岳父所写的传记《阿古利可拉传》中，在罗马大将阿古利可拉任不列颠总督时期，不列颠的督伊德教的最后据点也被征服，督伊德教走向衰亡。威尔士西北的海岛——安格尔西（Anglesey）被认为是德鲁伊教徒躲避罗马人迫害的最后避难地。

注6：关于Merlin所出生的时代的基督教化的问题。

（1）关于称呼

实际上这里使用基督教比较恰当，那时候还没有东正教（11世纪东西教会大分裂，形成东罗马正教会。15世纪，东罗马帝国因君士坦丁堡战役败亡。希腊正教会与俄罗斯正教会为首的东正教会体系确立。），也没有新教。在中国常以“基督教”一词单指新教。所以这里使用“天主教”这个称呼是指从宗徒传下来的教会——普世大公天主教会（Catholic Church）。

（2）关于基督教的社会地位及影响

这里不得不反对一些所谓的“砖家”看到非基督教遭到禁教和处决就宣称“基督教的宗教迫害”。这是不负责任的，毫无根据的。

因为，直到西罗马帝国476年灭亡前后，罗马主教逐渐成为整个西派教会的领袖，西派教会中逐渐形成教皇体制。德鲁伊是在公元1世纪左右就已经被大肆毁灭的，4世纪之前的基督教自己也是受到迫害的，所以Merlin所出生的年代，假设比亚瑟王时期早100年左右，就是公元400年，那时候基督徒刚开始布道和宣传，他们最开始被迫害就是因为他们受到了底层阶层（对奴隶制度的反抗是古罗马帝国分裂的根本原因）的喜爱，那时候罗马的主要处理方式为镇压，所以和他们产生矛盾。另一个不相容的原因是基督教的一神教不接受他们的多神教。后期罗马帝国开始向反抗底层人民妥协，而早期的基督徒们也是通过一次次的殉道来传教，来抗争。

意大利原有本土宗教，相信在自然物体内有一些精灵或神明控制人类的命运，如森林之神、花神、灶神、门神等等。前三世纪开始受到古希腊宗教影响，便开始信仰希腊人所信仰的神祇。共和后期和帝国时期，来自中东和小亚细亚的信仰，如埃及的生育及繁殖女神伊色斯，小亚细亚的大母神，以及一些其他的神秘宗教，也得到古罗马人的信仰。（侧面可以得出两个结论，一方面是罗马人民族性格中对外邦的接纳和融合，这是与雅典最大的区别；另一方面可以看出他们相当宽容的宗教政策，所以他们对德鲁伊的禁教政策是极其特殊的。）

帝国时期，基督教（公元1世纪）开始发展，教义倡导平等博爱、相互扶持，吸引大批社会底层的人民和奴隶信仰。由于拒绝接纳罗马信奉的诸神明、不愿将罗马在世的皇帝视为神明，故受罗马政府的打压与迫害。随着罗马帝国国势走下坡，内部与外部危机的出现，不少上流社会的贵族亦改信为基督徒。公元313年，君士坦丁颁布的米兰敕令，基督教得到合法地位。狄奥多西一世在392年颁下诏令，独尊基督教为罗马帝国的国教。

（3）关于Merlin的设定

参考文章[1]的[注2]

（4）这里的内容是和英国神秘学领域的学者所探讨的，他们相信魔法，相信Merlin这一人物的真实性，以下是他们公认的内容：

在Merlin所处的时代凯尔特文明早因罗马的侵略而衰退逝去。当时已罗马化的凯尔特人甚至认为Druid是”古邪教的殉教者”而敬而远之。正因如此,这个时代里立志要成为Druid的人，己经只是单纯”意欲穷极高深知识”的求道者而已。  
除了原本承传下来的魔法外，Merlin与其他Druid还开发了召唤精灵的新法术，后来欧洲出现专门召唤精灵的召唤师warlock，Druid可说是其始祖。  
Merlin随时都会带著Druid所必备的橡木杖，他对魔法界有许多页献。使众人皆能使用魔法正是其一，以前Druid必须累积20年之久的严格修行，才能学会魔法。Merlin倾力于将魔法注入咒文本身，也就是只要知晓咒文，即使个人的法力并不高，也可以施行法术。  
（可以得到两个观点，一方面Merlin不是德鲁伊，因为他和德鲁伊的教义中，不允许文字记录相冲突，但他拿着橡木手杖，又似乎和德鲁伊有着密切的关系；另一方面，在他之前的巫师是罕见的，因为德鲁伊实际上最开始都是只有女性；事实上还有一个隐藏的信息，这一点后文会进行说明的~）

注7：历史上 Vortigern国王的描述是骄傲的暴君，甚至成为暴君的代名词。他与撒克逊结盟，在位时间不久后，撒克逊叛变，便由他的儿子Vortimer沃蒂默继位，不列颠史（Historia Brittonum）中记载，在肯特（Kent）发生过四次战役，它声称Vortigern的儿子Vortimer沃蒂默指挥英国人对抗横贯的撒克逊人。此外，它声称撒克逊人被驱逐出英国，几年后，Vortimer沃蒂默死后（Vortigern沃蒂根复位，大概是455年），应沃蒂根的邀请，他们才返回英国。（可以参考前文[2]，[注1]。）

历史文献上暗示，Vortimer沃蒂默“背叛”了父亲，所以可见他很多问题的态度和他父亲是相反的——比如对待德鲁伊与撒克逊人。

注8：人牲。活人+祭+品。

事实上，德鲁伊最骇人听闻是他们各种方式的活人献祭。有很多记载。

（这部分血腥而真实，犹豫再三，考虑等剧情快结束时再发布。不过为了不引起大家不适，发布前会预警的。）

注9：Vertigen国王是篡位者，他与Pendragon的关系见前文[2]，[注1]。

注10：德鲁伊影响力最大的两个神：

（1）萨那诺斯

职称：丰收、生死之神

执掌：收获、死亡、出生

别名：鹿角人、有角神

萨那诺斯(Cernunnos)是赛尔特神话中的丰盛之神，他掌管著大地的一切。人类学家于旧石器时代的时候就在牆上发现他的壁画，画中描述著女巫与萨那诺斯的仪式，他最常出现的形象是戴著鹿角的男子。

考古学家在高卢、北义大利、英国南端都曾经发现他的雕像与壁画，可以证实，当时这些地区的人们皆有信奉萨那诺斯的信徒。

其中最古老的遗迹位于意大利，调查发现，于西元前四世纪就已经存在。

中古世纪时，萨那诺斯信仰意外的没有因此而中断，在威尔斯地区还是拥有大量信徒，只不过因为其有角神特性，与撒旦类似，因此开始有邪神的称号。

不过现今的凯尔特分支威卡信徒(Wiccan)，还是奉萨那诺斯为信仰中心，每年的受因节(Samhain)，就是赛尔特信徒奉扬萨那诺斯的节日。

（笔者曾在一位吟游诗人的记录中看到，德鲁伊称自己为“月亮与鹿角神的后代”。事实上，萨那诺斯的形象流传至今，在神学理论上是一个代表一个证据——基督教对凯尔特文化并没有取得彻底的征服，他们的文化根源并没有完全被毁灭。他们的文化被披上外套，用一种极不起眼的方式隐藏在了基督教的文化中。）

（2）布莉姬

职称：巫术女神；大地女神；圣火女神；白袍圣母

执掌：春天；大地；火焰；光明

别名：布莉希尔；圣火之女

布莉姬(Brighid)是凯尔特神话中的三面女神，也是萨那诺斯的妻子。据说她是精灵仙境中(Tuatha DéDanann)大神达戈(Dagda)的女儿。是拥有着圣火的女神，掌管永远不灭的圣火，在爱尔兰的凯尔达(Kildare)由十九位修女守护的永不灭圣火，就是用来尊崇布莉姬，据说在更早之前，基督教还未传到爱尔兰前，这圣火就存在了，并由女祭司看守。

布莉姬类似赛尔特神话中的大地之母形象，代表著大自然，也是女巫的崇拜神祇。每年的二月一日，是属于布莉姬的节日，高卢人会欢庆女神的庆典，狂舞到天亮，庆祝女神将春天带来人间。

注11：

（1）槲寄生，德鲁伊的圣物，他们认为那可以包治百病，它具有助孕的作用。

（2）苦艾草

原生于欧洲大陆、亚洲及北非，此类植物的使用要追溯到古希腊祭祀月亮女神阿耳忒弥斯的仪式。在希腊文化中，阿耳忒弥斯司职狩猎、保护森林和孩子。大多数喝过苦艾酒的人都形容这是一种“清醒”的陶醉-类似于“神智清醒的酩酊”。

注12：传统的德鲁伊确实是这样的。

每年的五月一日的贝尔坦节（五朔节），是凯尔特人两个最重要的节日之一（另一个是万灵节，也就是基督教化后的万圣节），信奉新德鲁伊教的奥伯伦老爷子说：“五朔节是性行为的伟大庆典。”

那些女祭司们会裸体在森林里跳舞，开放的性态度，是生殖崇拜的体现。在很多资料里均有记载她们对圣火的崇拜，以及赤身裸体在森林中跳舞奔跑。（有些人认为这是丑化女巫的巫婆形象出现后硬加给她们的，事实上，这些形象就是她们的仪式而来的。她们的祭祀行为是一种生+殖崇拜——各部落为提高生育率的行为，相似的日本的血婚制也是这种原因，这几乎是原始宗教的共性，也是母系氏族社会的一种表现。）

注13：这些是德鲁伊供奉的神明：

（1）“雷神”(Taranis)：高卢雷神也是天空与太阳之神。雷神常出现在凯尔特硬币上，他被描绘成一个车轮，他也是太阳轮的“车轮神”。

（2）“伊苏司”(Esus高卢人的木神、火神)

（3）“塔提斯”(Toutatis部落保护神) 

三重死亡就是献给这三位神，分别使用：重击、勒+杀、淹+死。

注14：复仇女神Morrigan

（见前文[番外1]，[注1]）

注15：凯撒大帝将一些见闻记录在了《高卢战记》中。其中他说到：“德鲁伊德教义的核心是灵魂转世说，主张人死后灵魂不灭，由一躯体转投另一躯体。”

附：（网易上的中文歌词根据内容修改了一点。）

Missing 

专辑：Lost Whispers

歌手：Evanescence

词曲 : A. Lee/B. Moody/David Hodges

Please, please forgive me, 请你，请你原谅我

But I won't be home again. 因为我不会再回来了

Maybe someday you'll look up, 或许有一天你会抬头仰望

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: 可能在不知不觉间，你会自言自语

"Isn't something missing?"“有没有什么消失了？”

You won't cry for my absence, I know - 我知道你不会为我的离去而哭泣——

You forgot me long ago. 你早已忘记了我

Am I that unimportant...? 我对你来说就那么不重要吗…？

Am I so insignificant...? 我真的是那么地微不足道吗…？

Isn't something missing? 有什么失去了吗？

Isn't someone missing me? 没有人会思念我吗？

Even though I'm the sacrifice, 即使我成为祭品而牺牲

You won't cry for me, not now. 你也不会为我哭泣，现在亦是如此

Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. 即使我会为了让你爱我而献出生命，但我总是孤身一人

Isn't someone missing me? 没有人会思念我吗？

Please, please forgive me, 请原谅我

But I won't be home again. 我不会再回来了

I know what you do to yourself, 我知道你会怎样对待自己

I breathe deep and cry out, 我深呼吸后 大声呼喊着

"Isn't something missing? “有没有什么消失了？

Isn't someone missing me?" 没有人会思念我吗？”

Even though I'm the sacrifice, 即使我成为祭品而牺牲

You won't cry for me, not now. 你也不会为我哭泣，现在亦是如此

Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. 即使我会为了让你爱我而献出生命，但我仍是孤身一人

Isn't someone missing me? 没会有人思念我吗？

And if I bleed, I'll bleed, 如果流血，那就流血至死

Knowing you don't care. 因为你不会在乎

And if I sleep just to dream of you 我若睡去只是为了梦见你

I'll wake without you there, 但我醒来后你却不在这里

Isn't something missing? Isn't something... 有什么消失了？是什么…

Even though I'm the sacrifice, 即使我成为祭品而牺牲

You won't cry for me, not now. 你也不会为我哭泣，现在亦是如此

Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. 即使我会为了让你爱我而献出生命，但我总是孤身一人

Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? 有什么消失了？没会有人思念我吗？

===================

（PS：期待大家的留言和爱心）


End file.
